


【大逃猜】All I ask of you

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC*大逃猜结束了就把它放出来了（我看到好几个都从格式上陷害我）*为了陷害他人而选择了音乐剧背景





	【大逃猜】All I ask of you

“对方撤回了一条信息。”

羽生结弦眼角扫过手机屏幕上的信息通知，脸上八风不动，认真听着长野导演的讲解，而坐在他斜对面的金博洋看上去也完全不像是刚撤回了自己发送消息的人，左手自然地垂在桌下，右手却仔细地在剧本上写划。

“本次饰演魅影的是获得两次奥利弗最佳男演员奖的羽生君，克里斯汀则由获得托尼奖最佳女主、女配提名的秦桑饰演，拉乌尔和卡尔洛塔分别是金君和松岛桑……”

导演每念到一个人的名字，长桌上就会响起短暂的感叹声，这一版的《歌剧魅影》大胆地启用了全亚洲阵容，能够入选的都是炙手可热的音乐剧演员。且不说饰演男女主，有着三大奖荣耀的羽生结弦和维尔玛·秦，连二号角色的金博洋和松岛佳子也是行业内有着多年口碑的知名演员。

“恭喜各位通过了视镜，”长野导演神色冷峻，虽然说着恭喜的话，然而语气中却听不出半分喜悦，“但不要以为你们一定会登上最终舞台，在接下来的集训和彩排中，任何会让我认为影响到最终成果的演员，无论他是谁，都要离开我的剧场。”

桌上的窃窃私语都停止了，所有的人都打起了一百二十万分的精神等待着导演接下来的吩咐，然而在严肃地环顾四周后，长野导演却出乎意料地露出一点笑容——尽管转瞬即逝，但那依旧是个笑容——“接下来是个简单的晚宴，女士们先生们，在训练开始前我希望你们能享用短暂的快乐。”

羽生结弦有些无奈地摇摇头，即便他和长野导演认识多年，也常会被他时不时的飞来一招惊到。

音乐剧演员的聚会一般都是公认的“清水”，为了保护嗓子，大多数演员都会戒烟戒酒，而对身材有严格要求的演员晚上甚至连沙拉都得少吃，所以说是晚宴，不如说是打着晚宴的借口让大家提前熟悉一下。

“你刚才给我发了什么？”

羽生端着矿泉水，靠在摆了自助餐盘的长条桌上，虽然穿着再普通不过的帽衫和长裤，然而依旧清峻逼人。

“唔，没什么。”金博洋咬着叉子挑拣盘中的生菜，被壁炉中熊熊燃烧的火苗熏出几分睡意来，但是在第一次集体聚会就早退，哪怕是羽生结弦这么做都会被骂耍大牌。

“真的没事吗，有情况就早点告诉我。”羽生凑近了他一点，虽然音量压低了，然而脸上的担忧却半分不掩。

端着杯子走过来准备跟她的搭档们聊聊天的维尔玛看到这一幕了然地转身，要知道能跟戏剧圈中gay的占比对抗的也就只有时尚圈了，倒也不多他们这一对。

看金博洋并不想提白天发生的事，羽生也没有再过多追问，安抚地摸了摸他的背，同他并肩靠在墙上闲散地聊起二人在剧中少有的几场合作唱段来。

“导演这次野心不小，之前他和我透了个消息，如果在亚洲反响不错，舒伯特剧院那边已经联系好了。”

“去百老汇？亚洲版的《Phantom》不可能拿到托尼奖吧。”

“谁知道呢，”羽生耸了耸肩，“他们不也说过亚洲人不可能拿到奥利弗吗。”

金博洋白了他一眼，还没开口，佳子就急匆匆地隔着人群朝他们招手了。羽生和金博洋交换了一个眼神，一同放下手中的东西，朝着角落的露台走去。

果然，导演给他们四人开了个激情昂扬的小会。长野次雄本就是相当新锐的音乐剧导演，如今既然直接将目标放到了改变经典剧目上，就绝对会剑指奖项来证明他的实力。

“如果想要从欧洲佬手中分一杯羹，你们就要比他们优秀十倍，甚至是一百倍，这当然会很困难，也不要侥幸那群刻薄的家伙会会给出什么客观公正的评价，”长野搭在石台上，抬眼扫了面前他能找来的最优秀的演员们，“我要你们以最卓越最优秀最无可挑剔的表演堵住他们的嘴，让他们知道循规蹈矩就可以轻易瓜分三大奖的时代已经过去了，”他说这话时表情平淡，言词内却潜藏着勃勃野心，“你们，我们亚洲戏剧界能否从此在世界占领席位，就看两个月后的表演了。”

他吞下最后一口红酒，挥了挥手，“我要说的就这些。”

长野导演挥挥手离开，没留下一片云彩，反倒是留下了几个在彼此的眼神中看出了燃烧斗志的演员。

“No more talk of darkness.”

“Forget these wide-eyed fears.”

回出租屋的路上，金博洋一路哼着拉乌尔和克里斯汀的定情曲，对于历代拉乌尔来说，这首歌会直接影响这个角色在整场剧中的表现。

“Say you need me with you now and always.”

“Promise me that all you say is true.”

走在他身边的羽生也低声哼唱着女声唱段来配合他，他们的声音穿过那些低矮的巷道，引得酒馆中的客人都探出头来。

他们一路轮换着女声同对方配合，明明是舞台上欲致对方于死地的情敌，然而歌声却仿佛互相追随的百灵鸟一般默契而自然。

“我发给你信息的时候在想，不知道什么时候才能轮到我们俩在舞台上唱歌。”当羽生都以为那条撤回的消息要像柏油路上的湿气般永远消散的时候，坐在地板上拉伸的金博洋突然来了这么一句。

羽生当然知道他是什么意思，如果仅仅是唱歌，不说歌魅中他们作为情敌有着大量的三人唱段，就连以前也曾有共演的舞台。但那不是金博洋想要的，他想要的是只有他们两人的舞台，不必作为配角躲在他人的光芒下，不必借助“女主”来表示他们的关系，他想要灯光和目光都聚拢在他们二人身上。

所以他并没有问那条撤回的消息是什么内容，也不必问，只是伸手扯下金博洋脖子上那条汗湿的毛巾，低下头亲吻他：“那一天不远了。”

即便有着长野导演的名头，想要知道足以容纳所有表演者的排练厅也不简单，尤其是对于剧组中的几位重要角色，考虑到还有舞台表演，只能分散开来训练。这也导致金博洋和羽生明明难得地在同一个剧团中工作，却从早到晚都见不到对方，甚至连手机里的通讯消息都寥寥无几，只有在训练间隙能够听到工作人员的窃窃私语“羽生和维尔玛的表演又被导演骂了。”“金君又被留下来加训了。”

长野次雄在业界内是出了名的完美主义者，因此作为主要演员，他们得到的不是优待，而是更高更难的要求，以及更加严苛的认同。如何在经典剧目中表现出新意，又不让观众认为他们脱离了原有的主旨，无数备案和表演模式正等待着他们一一品尝。

在许多个疲惫到连话都说不出来的相拥的夜晚里，他们都并肩在沙发上看着过去曾经在百老汇和西区取得了巨大成功的歌剧魅影的剧团表演，那些震撼人心的唱腔，令人泪下的演技，以及观众们充满了激情的呼声，那是他们渴望得到的东西。

漫长得仿佛没有尽头的地狱式集训和彩排悄然结束，公演的日子终于到了。金博洋坐在化妆间里闭上眼睛上妆，可是即便如此，依旧能听到工作人员们暗藏兴奋和不安的谈论，导演和演员的人气固然为他们拉来了大量的观众，也取得了业内的关注，然而充满了突破的编排会在那些剧评人的笔下得来一个怎样的结果，谁都不知道。

“好了，”化妆师做完最后的定型，轻轻吐出一口气，“博洋君，你是最完美的拉乌尔。”

剧场内的嘈杂声像潮水一般涌来，金博洋站起身来，朝着幕布走去，前奏曲已经响起，他努力压抑着自己的颤抖，嗓子眼却像是被勒紧一般，发不出声来。

别，别是现在，他们甚至来不及替换B角！

“博洋。”

魅影的声音和他的温度同时到来，这个在剧中给无数人带来不安和恐惧的男人此刻给金博洋带来的只有坚定和温暖。

那根绷紧的弦突然放松下来，他偏过头去，轻轻锤了羽生的肩膀一下。

“博洋那天到底撤回了什么消息？”

“你还记着啊。”

第一场就是三人唱段，金博洋飞快地朝着升降台走去，谁能想到这人居然能憋这么久才问呢。

“告诉我嘛，博洋也不想我带着这样的疑惑上台吧。”

“也没什么，”金博洋穿过后台杂乱的人群，想了想还是告诉了羽生，“我只是想说，这么多年过去我们总算站在同一个舞台上了，不过想了想，这依旧不算是只有我们的舞台，所以撤销了。”

“会有那一天的。”得到他意料之中的答案，羽生微笑着带上了黑色面具，轻轻哼唱。

“That's all I ask of you.”

 

END


End file.
